


Blood brings us Together

by Ladyoftheloch



Series: Tian Shan Week 2018 [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Blood, Gangster, M/M, daytwowound, firstmeeting, tianshanweek, tianshanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheloch/pseuds/Ladyoftheloch
Summary: TianShan Week 2018Day Two - WoundAfter his job left him in need of medical assistance, he bumps into the solution.  Literally.





	Blood brings us Together

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this as a challenge from Tumblr!
> 
> This is part two of seven to be posted between 25 Aug -1 Sept 2018.
> 
> Day 1 Vacation  
> Day 2 Wound  
> Day 3 Sinner  
> Day 4 Perfection  
> Day 5 Fear  
> Day 6 Eventually  
> Day 7 Freestyle 
> 
> These do not link in with my Lost Before You series. They stand alone.

He Tian held the bloodied man in front of him by the collar of his tacky blue shirt. The dude was older and probably scary as fuck to the dregs of society he sold drugs to. Pity He Tian had already proven how ‘un-formidable’ the gangster was. His knuckles were numb and cut from beating the man, the dickhead was a bloody pulp hanging limply from Tian’s fist.

Their organisation had no tolerance for back alley heroin dealers. Drug trafficking in Beijing was strictly monitored by the Triads. Anyone caught dealing without permission better fucking run, because immediate and violent retribution would be dealt out by enforcers. Like him.

Violence was his trade, it was something he excelled at. In Beijing it was universally acknowledged that if an asshole persistently broke the rules, then the office would send over particularly skilled and aggressive fighters to rectify the situation. Although he was nearly eighteen, Tian was still considered young for an enforcer, but that sometimes worked in his favour. Anyone stupid enough to mistake his youthfulness for inexperience, ended up like this shit excuse for a gangster.

Fucked. Up. Beyond. All. Recognition.

“So. Do I need to draw you a picture mister?” He Tian shook him a little, smiling when the other gangster groaned as his various injuries jostled painfully.

“Okay bastard I get the fucking picture! Ahh!” The man screamed in fury when Tian’s fist smashed forward and the crunching sound of breaking bone was loud in the back alley.

“Whose money will you return, with interest?” He Tian backed the other man against the wall. Spying an empty beer bottle he picked it up and smashed it near the dude’s ear for effect, showering them both in shards of glass.

“Fluker! Nyss I will get it oo the Vanguard oonight! You blok my nose, urgh.” The man spat blood at He Tian’s feet.

“Message from the higher ups - If we catch you dealing again, you’re dead to this organisation. Or is it just dead, I always get that bit mixed up.” He Tian shrugged, his laugh sounded sinister.

“I promise.” The bastard staggered off as fast as he could.

He Tian sighed as his knuckles throbbed in protest. Occupational hazard in his line of work. He spent most nights nursing some bullshit cuts and bruises alone in his apartment, eating takeaway.

Making his way to the entrance of the alley, He Tian popped out just in time to bump into someone walking past. It was a redhead boy he recognised from school, in fact the dude was still wearing his uniform, even this late at night.

“Oi my meal! Fuck face watch where you’re going! Stupid chicken dick bastard.” The boy instantly starting ranting and raving, stepping up close, getting right in He Tian’s face. The dude waved his arms about and gesticulated angrily at a chocolate milkshake and burger which were now splatted on the floor at their feet.

He Tian looked the attractive boy up and down, taking in an angry face, pointed like a fox. The body was rangy and lightly muscled. Just Tian’s type.

“Hey are you fucking listening to me?!” The boy grew more pissed off, glaring at his lost dinner.

He Tian wasn’t because his cold, violent heart was beating madly. Shit.

“Umm dude your face is pouring with blood.” He Tian’s eyes widened fractionally when the redhead reached out with a hand and cupped his wet cheek.

This did not help his beating heart, which decided it wanted to jump out of his chest and into the other boy’s shirt pocket.

Redhead took his hand away and showed He Tian the blood on his fingertips.

“Hey man you been mugged? Or fighting? If you want I can buy you some bandages?” The boy tried to start walking backwards, away from He Tian.

“Come with me, I want you to clean my wound for me...” He Tian grabbed the boy by the shirt and started to aggressively tug him towards his apartment. “Can you cook? I’m starving, come and cook us both something. I’m sick of eating swill.”

“What the fuck are you doing?! Hey chicken dick, get your hands off me! Who would go cook for someone they didn’t know!” The redheads voice could be heard protesting loudly all the way down the street.

“Because I said so....”. He Tian’s voice dripped with veiled threats, he was good at intimidation after all.

“Err.....”. The boy stammered as he was physically dragged towards a a new chapter of both their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. trying to get this challenge done in between writing my Adversity is a Gift chapter. It’s started!


End file.
